Le Hunger Games
by DanseChick
Summary: C'est ma première histoire française. Rencontrez Rosemary Mellark l'expérience des jeux, tout comme ses parents. J'espère que vous l'aimez. Avis!


**_C'est ma première histoire française. Rencontrez Rosemary Mellark l'expérience des jeux, tout comme ses parents.J'espère que vous l'aimez. Avis!_**

Je me réveille, un matin. Mes cheveux foncé est grasse comme tous les matins. Je suis maintenant douze ans. Plus de familles ont déménagé dans le district Douze depuis ma naissance. Je me réveille à mon petit frère gagnante.

"Bonjour, princesse," dit mon père. Il est un grand homme. Cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus. Larges épaules. Très fortes sacs rom de levage de farine. Mes yeux sont comme sa. Mes cheveux sont exactement comme ma mère. Mais mon père a cette boiterie. Une fausse jambe. Il a dit que c'était un accident qui s'est produit il ya I ans.

Ma mère vient en regardant belle. Ses cheveux noirs, peau d'olive, et des yeux gris. Elle est vêtue d'une robe verte qui montre ses yeux. Tout le monde que je vois partout dire que je regarde beaucoup de même de ma mère. Mais la différence est nos yeux. Mais mon petit frère Gabriel ressemble à une petite version de mon père. Sauf qu'il était le même couleur d'yeux que ma mère.

"Salut Peeta," dit ma mère embrasser mon père. Ils ont toujours eu cette étincelle entre eux. Je ride mon nez. «Pourquoi devant les enfants. Gabe n'a pas besoin de voir ça", je dis dans le dégoût. Mes parents me regardent avec colère. "Jeune fille, ce que nous faisons. C'est pas de tes affaires. Lorsque vous êtes plus âgé, vous l'aurez compris," dit ma mère. Je roule mes yeux. Tous les enfants me connaissent comme la fille des amateurs Star-Croix-de district Douze. Deux gagnants ex-Hunger Games. Il me rend fou! Je sors juste.

Je déteste que je regardais pendant toute cette unité pendant Histoire. «Les parents de romarin étaient dans les derniers jeux de la faim." "M. et Mme Mellark étaient les plus jeunes dans les soixante-cinquième Hunger Games." Et plus! Je me retrouve à la porte d'une maison dans la couture. Je frappe à la porte.

Out vient un de mes seul véritable ami, Trinity Lue. Familles étaient venus de tous les districts. Je suis l'un des seuls bébés District Douze. Elle est d'un rouge-tête avec les yeux bruns. Elle est un couple de pouces de moins que moi. Ses cheveux roux descend à mi-dos. Ses parents sont Avoxes. Alors, elle est très timide. Mais pas de moi.

Nous continuons à parler. Ce garçon aux cheveux noirs et les yeux bleus, il pourrait être mon jumeau. La chose étrange est qu'il doit être une combinaison d'une personne de couture et un commerçant, tout comme moi. Il nous regarde. Je l'ai vu, mais jamais parlé avec lui. Mais la chose est que son père est un Avox. C'est très triste. Voici donc ce garçon de notre âge, nous regardant. Trinity me pousse. "Vous voyez ce garçon? C'est un loup solitaire. Personne n'ose lui parler," elle me chuchote. Je souris. Ici, je me promène à lui. Je me sens mal pour lui.

"Bonjour à tous quel est votre nom?" Je demande. J'étais ce côté nature, je ne montrerai jamais. "Jake,» dit-il à voix basse. «Pourquoi Jake, je suis Rosemary. Mes parents sont Peeta et Katniss Mellark," dis-je. "Cool, mon nom est Edwin. Mon père ne peut pas parler si je ne le fais pas." dit-il. Je me sens une larme aller sur ma joue. "Vous voulez bloquer. Asseyez-vous avec Trinity et moi», je demande. Sur ce, il sourit.

"Salut, je suis Trinité.», Dit-Trinité à Jake. "Salut, je suis Jake," dit Jake. Nous sommes hors de la classe.

Dans l'histoire, je vois que nous allons voir un film. "Qu'allons-nous regarder?" certains blonde demande. "Le soixante-quatorzième Hunger Games. Nous allons voir les derniers jeux complets," mon professeur dit. Mon visage sera en baisse. _Dieu Sainte,_ je pense. Plus de Hunger Games! Eh bien Soixante-quatrième pas si mal. Il pourrait être l'année de mes parents.

Cela commence. Beaucoup d'enfants dans une zone dans chaque district. Noms appelés, les gens font du bénévolat. Ensuite, c'est le district Douze. Cette dame, une ladie de capital vient sur la scène. Le maire donne son discours. Puis le ladie de capital se dirige vers le microphone. C'est Effie Trinket! "C'est la tante Effie," je dis à haute voix. Je vois aussi mon parrain Haymitch Abernathy tombe dans les sièges. Toute la classe rit. Il est toujours en état d'ébriété. Tante Effie lui donne la parole. "Les femmes d'abord," dit-elle. Ce ballon a roulé. Elle a pris un morceau de papier. "Primrose Everdeen." Tous hush.

Cette petite fille. Yeux bleus et des cheveux blonds sort. Le dos de sa chemise est collé. "Prim!" quelqu'un appelle. Ma mère sort. Elle portait une belle robe. «Je fais du bénévolat comme hommage," elle halète sortir. Elle monta à Prim. Elle a été admise à la scène. La jeune fille a tenté de l'arrêter mais un garçon prit dans ses bras. "Aller là-haut, cataire," lui dit-il. Elle monta. "Quel est votre nom," tante Effie dit gaie. "Katniss Everdeen,« Ma mère réponses. "Je parie que c'était votre petite sœur. Eh bien laisse entendre pour la première bénévole de district Douze." dit tante Effie. La balle roule pour les garçons. Elle prend le papier.

"Peeta Mellark", lit-elle. Tout le monde me regarde. Tous les drains de sang de mon visage. Je vois mon père si jeune de prendre la scène. Le maire donne un discours. Tout ce que je pense est _ce que sur la terre? Pourquoi, tuez-moi._ Enfin, ils se serrent la main.

Elle coupe à la cérémonie d'ouverture. Chariot après char. Le dernier char entre en jeu. "Wow," tout le monde dit. District Douze, mes parents viennent dans **le** par la main et souriant. Ils ont l'air si mignons ensemble.

Les entretiens étaient incroyables. Différentes personnes avec des angles. Sexy, intelligent, astucieux, la fille District Onze était adorable. Ma mère avait toujours ses flammes. Puis mon père. Il était gentil, pas de surprise. Première à l'intervieweur bizarre et lui ont été renifler l'autre. Mais le gars demande à mon père s'il a une petite amie. Il secoue la tête. Qui a choqué l'homme nommé César et dit: «Qu'est-ce, un bel homme comme vous? Est-il une fille spéciale?" "Eh bien, il est une fille spéciale. J'ai eu le béguin pour elle depuis longtemps», dit mon père. "Comment à ce sujet. Vous gagnez cette chose et rentrer à la maison. Elle ne peut pas dire non à vous», dit César, espérons. Mon père donne une secousse, il dit: «Non, ça ne marchera pas. Elle est venue avec moi." Je me sens comme sortant.

C'est alors que mon père a avoué **son amour! **Lorsque ma mère a fait?

Après que les jeux ont commencé. C'était horrible. Enfants tuer d'autres enfants. Ma mère presque se poignardé. J'étais confus. J'ai pensé, _c'est quand mes parents se réunissent. Est-il?_ Mon père était sans doute dans l'amour. Mais qu'en est-il de ma mère?

La ruche tombe. Mon père dit à ma mère de fonctionner. Il se bat ce garçon impitoyable. C'est incroyable de voir comment ces jeux sont. Le garçon coupe mon père.

Ma mère a fait un allié avec la rue, l'enfant de douze ans. Ils ont fait sauter la nourriture et des fournitures des Carrières. Ils pourraient être comme des sœurs.

Mais cela ne durera pas longtemps. Le garçon de District One tué cette petite fille. C'était secousses larme. Ma mère chantait pour elle avant de la jeune fille est morte. La salle entière pleurait.

Enfin de mes parents font équipe. Ma mère infirmières mon père en pleine santé. Elle prend un couteau à la tête pour lui. Mon père lui dit quand il est tombé en amour avec elle. Il était doux.

Les trois derniers ont été po Le garçon impitoyable nommé Caton et mes parents. Les mutations prennent la vie de Caton. La règle selon laquelle ces deux hommages peuvent gagner si dans le même district, a été retiré. Ma mère prend ces baies de mort. Les fabricants de jeux Soient deux hommages qui gagnent les matchs.

Bientôt, il est terminé. Toute la terreur montré, nous montre que nous vivons dans un bon moment. Je suis totalement négligé mais quand même.

"Oh mon dieu, c'est une histoire que je pourrais avoir obtenu de mes parents," je laisser échapper. Tous me regardent. Les étreintes de tous. "Je suis tellement désolé», disent tout. Je pleure. C'était terrible. Les jeux.

Il était trois heures. Les trois pires heures de ma vie. Et le jour où je suis né. C'est horrenderence. Pour 73 années vingt-trois enfants ont été tués à cause de la capitale. Pour l'année, nous avons juste regardé vingt-deux. C'est une chose horrible à faire. Je viens assis là tout à l'école.

Je marche la maison en silence. Peur de tout. Vie, je n'ai jamais apprécié plus. Je me sens comme merde. Quand je rentre à la maison, je cours droit dans les bras l'amour de ma mère.

Elle me prit dans ses bras. J'étais tellement en colère. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, chérie?" elle demande. «L'école, Hunger Games, je suis désolé," dis-je tomber en panne. Elle m'a s'assoit sur le canapé. "C'est bon. Les jeux m'ont aidé à réaliser **mon amour** pour Peeta, votre père." dit-elle. J'ai finalement calmer, sorta.

Mon père vient bientôt à la maison. Il voit mes larmes. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, princesse?" il demande. Il est si apaisant. Je suis tellement en colère. Je pouvais à peine raconter mon histoire. Je ne pouvais pas haleter la dernière partie. Tout le monde prendre soin de moi. «C'est bon, nous n'aurons jamais à nouveau," mon père dit en douceur.

Tard dans la soirée tante et l'oncle Effie Haymitch apparaissent. "Salut ma chérie, comment est votre jour spécial?" Oncle Haymitch demande. Je souris, "Bon, j'ai un nouvel ami. Son nom est Jake Edwin." C'était la vérité. Tante Effie embrasser mes deux joues. "Comment est la fille d'anniversaire?" elle demande. "Bon, ma tante Effie," je dis d'une manière mignonne. Elle sourit.

Ils s'assoient pour dîner avec nous. Chatter se produit. Je trouve que mes parents ont besoin d'aller à la capitale. J'ai donc et Gabriel vont trop. Nous obtenons certains de nos choses à apporter.

Nous partons pour la gare. Comme ce que je peux me rappeler que je suis dans un train depuis que j'étais un enfant. J'étais excité de retourner à la capitale.

Nous nous asseyons. Je ma propre chambre et la nourriture. C'est comme le ciel incroyable! Les adultes parlent. Je me tais. Je m'endors avec mes parents. Quand je me réveille, nous avons cessé de carburant dans le district deux. Je suis très heureux de regarder autour. "Je vais regarder autour de, disons, une heure. Et puis aller dans ma chambre," dis-je. Je reçois un clin d'œil.

District Two est incroyable. Donc, rempli de vie. Beaucoup de gens dans la place, qui doivent aller dans des endroits. Cette femme sévère qui est vieux comme 80 années s'approche de moi. «Vous êtes censé être à l'école, jeune dame. Viens avec moi," dit-elle. Elle commence à me glisser. J'essaie de l'arrêter, j'ai du mal à aller. Mais ensuite, j'ai remarqué un garçon mignon aller à l'école. Donc je l'ai laissée me glisser sans défense le reste du chemin de l'école.

Je suis assis dans le siège à côté du garçon mignon. Il était ce les cheveux bruns spécialement coupé. Ses cheveux bruns a peu de coups. Et ces yeux gris vous ne pouvez pas oublier. Ils me rappellent beaucoup de yeux de ma mère et frère. Il est un peu plus grand que moi. Il a des taches de rousseur sur son nez. Il a fossettes qu'aucune personne que je connais a. Il semble qu'il a été dans quelques combats et a beaucoup de cicatrices. D'une certaine manière de dire, il est **soo** cute.

"Qui a entendu parler de Hunger Games avant?" l'enseignant demande. Il est un homme large d'épaules de haut avec des lunettes et une cicatrice au-dessus de son sourcil gauche. Des mines et de M. Cutey "(c'est le surnom du garçon mignon jusqu'à ce que je trouve son nom) élever nos mains en même temps. "Il n'ya eu que soixante-cinq Hunger Games, sans compter celle qui ils ont pris le contrôle de la capitale à la façon dont il est aujourd'hui. Le dernier plein enregistrement vidéo a été remporté par Peeta Mellark et Katniss Everdeen, qui est maintenant Katniss Mellark, parce La Fille sur le feu a finalement trouvé son amour pour le garçon avec du pain. Ils ont maintenant deux enfants dans le district Douze. A douze ans et un enfant de six ans, "dis-je. Tout le monde me regarde choqué. "Ouais, le meilleur ami d'enfance de mon père a remporté l'un des jeux», explique M. Cutey. "Avez-vous vu les soixante-quatorzième jeux comme moi?" Je demande. "Oui, avec mes parents," dit-il avec un sourire. Je détourne le regard. Je ne peux pas s'empêcher de rougir. «Alors, vous deux avez vu notre vidéo d'aujourd'hui. Hunter, je veux vous montrer notre invité autour." le professeur dit à M. Cutey.

Nous partons. À l'air libre. "Alors, quel est votre nom, votre belle?" Hunter demande à tous mignon. Je le regarde. "Rosemary. Et vous êtes chasseur," dis-je. Il commence à me conduit quelque part.

"Où allons-nous?" Je demande. Il reste silencieux. Je trouve cela très chaud. Courir seul ensemble. Bientôt nous nous retrouvons à la clôture qui sépare le district d'un autre district.

Mon visage expression baisse. Hunter peut facilement dire. "C'est juste les bois. Je serai juste à côté de vous. C'est ainsi que ma famille reçoit sa nourriture. Etes-vous un gamin riche ou quelque chose?" il dit d'abord doux, puis obtenir plus méchant. Pourtant ce n'est pas la colère, c'est être conscient. «Je suis riche. Depuis que je suis né. Jamais été dans les bois," je dis protester. Il me conduit dans le lieu de terreur appelé les bois.

Cela ressemble lieu inconnu. Il me fais peur. Il s'agit d'un son d'un animal. Je saute et fais ce bruit bizarre. Hunter se moque de moi. Je lui claque sur le bras. «Très bien, vous êtes un bébé," dit-il en faisant des bruits de bébé. Je froncement de sourcils à lui. Il fait cette chose étrange avec un fil. "Qu'est-ce que c'est? Que faites-vous?" Je demande. "Un piège. Filles riches ne savent pas à ce sujet?" il demande sarcastiquement. Je trouve une belle arc et des flèches dans le pied d'un arbre. Un écureuil vient en courant. Je prends la flèche à l'avant, tire, et je tire elle. A un mort de succès. C'est droit dans les yeux.

"Wow, vous êtes bon! Grand succès! Vous avez du talent», dit Hunter. Je rougis. Il remarque et rougit aussi. "Merci, ma mère est un génie à l'arc. Je suppose que j'ai eu ce talent d'elle," je dis toujours rougir. Il hoche la tête en accord. Nous chassons pour le reste de la journée.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la clôture au coucher du soleil. Hunter a le plus grand sourire sur son visage.

"Où habitez-vous? Je tiens à vous marcher la maison, si vous le voulez,» dit-il doucement et nerveux. J'avale. "Eh bien, je n'en ai pas. J'habite loin. Puis-je venir avec vous?" Je dis. Je me sens un sentiment de chaleur étrange à l'intérieur de moi. "Oh, laisse aller à ma maison. Vous ne pouvez pas être vous-même,» dit-il me menant à sa maison.

Nous arrivons à une petite maison. Il est blanc avec des volets gris. Nous marchons à travers la porte arrière noir. Dans le couloir de sa chambre. C'est une pièce intéressante. A la télévision, bureau, lit, même vieille histoire. C'est déjà nuit noire quand nous nous asseyons sur son lit. Nous commençons à parler. Tout à propos de nous-mêmes pour l'autre.

Un garçon aux cheveux noirs comme le mien et les yeux bruns comme Trinity de promenades po "Hunter, le dîner est prêt. Allons!" il dit poupe. Nous le suivons.

Je suis un peu nerveux. Nous arrivons à la petite cuisine. Mains Hunter sur notre jeu nous avons eu aujourd'hui, à une femme qui ressemble alittle comme lui à elle. C'est sa mère. Vous devriez voir le grand sourire sur son visage quand nous lui donnons toute cette nourriture. "Big charge. C'est autant de nourriture! Comment avez-vous fait cela?" dit-elle si heureuse. "Eh bien, j'ai eu Rosie pour m'aider. Elle peut utiliser un arc et des flèches comme un pro», dit Hunter me signalant. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rougir. "Oui, je crois que je suis d'accord. En ce moment je suis sans ma famille. J'ai seulement Hunter. Puis-je s'il vous plaît rester ici jusqu'à ce que nous trouvons pour, euh," dis-je gentiment. Elle sourit. "Mais oui, Rose. Vous nous aider à obtenir beaucoup de nourriture. Vous deux avez un peu de travail d'équipe passe», dit-elle sympathique.

Je m'assieds à côté de Hunter. La mère de Hunter pose beaucoup de questions. Mais ça ne me dérange pas J'aime parler de moi. Je commente mon nom est Rosemary.

«Merci pour le dîner. Nous allons dans ma chambre," Hunter dit après que nous finissons de manger à la fois. Nous partons dans le couloir de sa chambre. "Donc, c'est juste votre maman, frère, et vous?" Je demande demande. Il regarde vers le bas. Cela ne semble pas bon. J'ai eu une soeur jumelle, mais elle est décédée il ya cinq ans. Moi et ma haine de toute la famille d'en parler. Mon père est à la capitale. Réunion importante. Il sera de retour demain. Comment êtes-vous juste avec moi? "Dit Hunter sombre. Je m'efforce de ne pas mentir." Eh bien, je voulais quelque part avec toute ma famille. Nous nous sommes arrêtés pour le carburant. Je suis sorti pour regarder autour. J'ai dit: «Je reviens très bientôt." Quand je suis rentré, le train est parti sans moi. Vous êtes la seule personne que j'ai, "je révèle remontant à travers tout cela.

Nous nous asseyons dans un silence de mort. Juste entendre les sons de l'extérieur et de l'autre la respiration." Quel est votre nom? "Il demande enfin se terminant le silence. Je suis un peu surpris. "Je suis Rosemary Mellark, et vous?" Je dis nerveux. "Je suis chasseur Hawthorne," répond-il.

Son frère marche. "Awwww, vous regardez si adorable. Rosemary, votre chambre est prête, "nous dit-il." Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Jaxon? "Hunter demande un peu de protection. Jaxon se moque de lui." Vous pensiez que vous alliez dormir avec elle. Wow homme, vous avez de graves problèmes ", dit-il en riant toujours. Je pars avec un visage triste.

Je vais à une salle fleurie. Roses tout autour. Rose est partout. _Wow, le jumeau de Hunter était une fille girly, _je pense. Mme . Hawthorne est rayonnant droite de la porte. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est "Merci. C'est très beau, Mme Hawthorne. "Elle me donne une chemise de nuit pour dormir po Vous pouvez dire qu'elle manque d'avoir une fille. Je me change et je vais au lit." Amoureux de nuit, "dit-elle me faire rentrer po" maman de nuit »dis-je sans réfléchir mes mots. Elle embrasse mon front et quitte la pièce.

_Ai-je vraiment dire maman?! J'ai déjà une mère dans le district Douze. Ai-je la remplacer._ Je pense à moi-même.

Je me réveille le lendemain sentiment rafraîchissement. Sur le bureau à côté du lit est un haut de couleur blanche et short rose. _fille, c'est ce qu'elle veut._ que je m'habille et laisse faire mes cheveux. Une queue de cheval, avec des boucles en elle. C'est samedi, donc pas de l'école pour nous.

Je vais dans la cuisine. Là où les garçons sont. Ils mangent le petit déjeuner quand je suis po Hunter s'étouffer avec sa nourriture quand je marche po Il jaillit presque, au moins, il rougit. "Salut, euh Rosie. Vous voulez euh, venir chasser avec moi, ya, "il dit très shyly.I sourire avec ma façon très mignon." Oui j'aimerais aller à la chasse avec vous, "je dis gentiment. Nous nous

dirigeons."Donc votre mère vraiment fait comme moi, "je dis après nous sommes dans les bois. Hunter me tend l'arc." Oui, elle manque ma soeur Charlotte. Cela fait cinq ans depuis sa mort. C'était un accident atomique. Elle a ensuite été très malade de la maladie. J'étais avec mon père et mon frère dans le district Douze. Il était en visite à un vieil ami. District Douze est belle, comme vous, »dit-il faux bien. Je tire un lapin et trois écureuils." Je suis d'accord avec utilisés. J'ai de mauvaises expériences avec la mort. Ma tante est morte alors qu'elle n'avait que treize ans. Ma mère était onze ans quand son père s'est explosé. Il ya tellement je ne peux pas tout vous dire, "je dis avec sympathie. Nous continuons la

chasse.,Je dois avoir un certain jeu. Je n'ai jamais eu gibier frais. Parce que je suis riche, je ne mange que des aliments de premier choix. Rien de ce qui doit être obtenu par vous-même. meilleur que j'aie jamais eu.

A trois heures, nous avons cinq sacs de viande, un seau de fraises, et une tonne de pissenlits. Nous venons sur un rocher ensemble dans les bois. Il prend ma main et me conduit plus loin dans les bois sombres. Nous arrivons à un grand lac bleu.

Hunter enlève sa chemise. J'ai juste le dévisage et ses abdos. Ensuite, il enlève son short pour dévoiler un maillot de bain comme sous un pantalon . Il justs dans l'eau bleue. "Viens, l'eau est super." dit-il. Il se balance sous l'eau. Quand il est sous, j'enlève ma nouvelle chemise et un pantalon. Je suis seulement dans mes sous-vêtements. Je retourner mes chaussures. "Ici, je viens!" Je dis affectueusement. Je plonge en plein dedans L'eau est d'abord est froid, mais c'est vraiment rafraîchissant. C'est super agréable de nager de nouveau.

Nous vous détendre dans le joli lac. Nous pêchons de tous les poissons différents. Aussi, nous trouvons une plante appelée Katniss. Qu'est-ce que ma mère est nommé d'après. "Eh bien Rosie, je dois dire que la façon dont vous êtes extraordinaire. Vous êtes spécial," il dit que nous retournons. "Alors vous êtes. Garçon très spécial pour moi," je dis inlove.

Nous serons de retour à la maison. Je dis presque Hunter combien je l'aime. Je ne peux pas l'aider Il est si mignon se tenir. Je comprends enfin mes parents.

Nous avons mis nos pieds tandis que Mme Hawthorne fait cuire le dîner. Nous tenons oie. J'ai tiré un quand nous étions au bord du lac. Enfin le dîner est prêt. Nous commençons à manger. Un grand et bel homme qui ressemble à un rapport à ma mère marche po "Salut Lilianna, je vous et les enfants manqué. C'était une rencontre horrible. Je suis rentré tard parce que la fille de mes amis Katniss et Peeta est manquant. Dernière fois qu'ils l'a vue ici dans le district deux, "dit l'homme stressé. Je regarde Hunter nerveusement. "Eh bien Gale, cette jeune dame aider à obtenir le dîner. Grand avec un arc et une flèche. Hunter a rencontrée hier à l'école. Elle avait besoin d'un endroit pour rester. Nous ne pouvons pas la laisser sortir dans la rue," Mme Hawthorne, Lilianna dit .

Gale s'avance vers moi. Il examine de près de moi. Il m'a examiné. Il touche mes cheveux. "Vous regardez comme deux vieux amis à moi," dit-il. Je suis nerveux. "Je fais?" Je demande. Je suis très confus ainsi. Il hoche la tête. "Oui, les cheveux comme Katniss, Peeta yeux comme. Dites-moi quel est ton nom?" répond-il. «Je suis Rosemary Londres Mellark. De District Douze," je réponds. «Tes parents sont morts d'inquiétude au sujet de vous! Ils se demandent où sur toi, je t'emmène demain à la capitale ou District Douze!" il dit strictement. Je me sens comme le rétrécissement.

Après le dîner, je vais à la salle de Hunter. "Je ne peux pas croire que tu m'as menti. J'ai pensé que nous avions quelque chose!" dit-il en colère. Vous pouvez entendre la douleur dans sa voix. Je me sens mal aussi. Je ne voulais pas lui mentir. "Je suis tellement désolé, Hunter. Je ne savais pas que j'allais causer des ennuis. Principalement à vous," je dis assis à côté de lui. Je mets ma tête sur son épaule. Il met son bras autour de moi. Nous restons dans cette pose jusqu'à ce que nous sommes obligés d'aller au lit. "Tu vas me manquer pour toujours. Jusqu'à ce que je reviendrai vous voir," je dis d'aller au lit.

C'est l'aube, quand je suis fait réveiller. Je peux voir le soleil se lever. Je m'habille rapidement et passer à M. Hawthorne. Il me mène directement à la gare. Je me rends compte ce qui se passera pour moi quand je rentre à la maison. J'ai peur. Je sais que mes parents me détestent maintenant.

Je suis assis sur un canapé rouge en peluche dans le train. C'est velours! Si doux et étrange. Je ne peux pas expliquer comment il se sent train se déplace si vite. Plus en plus vite loin de Hunter. Je viens de réaliser que je m'ennuie de lui.

Le train prend un arrêt brutal. Les heures juste volé par. Je suis toujours en regrettant le départ. Je ressens de l'amour en sirotant de petits doigts froids. C'est un sentiment que je peux dire c'est nul. Je suis tombé en amour avec Hunter. Maintenant, je n'aurai jamais le revoir. J'ai failli commence à pleurer avec cette pensée en tête.

Je marche à mes parents. Je vois la déception dans les yeux. Ça fait mal comme être frappé dans la poitrine. La douleur augmente avec chaque étape. C'est une douleur indicible quand j'atteins mes parents. C'est pire que les jeux. Je suis encore plus peur de mes parents. Ils ne me pardonneront jamais. "Bonjour maman, bonjour père," je dis froidement. Je ne veux pas. Il vient juste de cette façon. Mes parents m'ont s'étreignent. Je suis un peu surpris. Je commence à pleurer et ainsi de faire mes parents. "Je suis tellement désolé. Je regardais autour. Et, et cette dame m'a pris, euh école. Quand je ne suis pas venu à la maison. Je savais, vous étiez, disparu. Je suis désolé pour le remplacement, vous «Je sanglote. Je ne peux pas respirer. Mes parents Carry Me Home.

J'étais couché sur le canapé. Regarder mon passé. Je n'ai jamais rien fait de ce mal. J'ai couru loin de la maison à plusieurs reprises.

"Rosemary, nous comprenons. Votre mère est rebelle. De nos premiers jeux. Nous, bien, savions que quelque chose n'allait pas. Nous ne savions pas que vous étiez pas avant nous étions à la capitale . Nous devrions être désolés pour vous oublier ", dit mon père. Mes yeux bleus sont remplis de larmes. Je me sens tellement coupable. Je ne suis pas une personne qui pardonne. Donc, je vais me haïr pour toute l'éternité. Je vais le seul endroit qui soit moi-même.

Les bois.

Je prends un arc et des flèches de la chambre de mes parents. De très grandes flèches. Depuis que j'ai rencontré Hunter, j'aime les bois. Je suis tombé en amour avec le bois. C'est un endroit où je peux être moi-même. Je ne peux laisser sortir toute ma colère sans que personne le sache. Je peux enfin être mon vrai moi. Je me faufile hors.

J'avance vers le genre de haute clôture. Je suis nerveux de l'inconnu. Je n'ai jamais été dans les bois de district Douze. Mais je pense à mon bien-aimé Hunter et le sentiment de frayeur passes. Je vais sous la clôture pour entrer dans l'inconnu. Le bois ne semble pas aussi mauvais que je le pensais.

Je tue une tonne d'écureuils et les lapins. J'arrive à déguster lapin. Je reçois aussi une tonne de fraises, bleuets, framboises, pommes, mûres, et Katniss. Je reçois un cerf et un couple de chiens sauvages. Les chiens me poursuivent jusqu'à un pin. Mais encore, c'est un peu drôle. Je peux enfin être moi-même. Un combattant très fort. Cela ne veut pas est poussé autour. Mais il ya une chose qui manque dans cette journée parfaite. _**Hunter.**_

Je pars les bois avec tout mon jeu. Je pense à l'amener au Hub. C'est notre marché noir où les gens achètent ou vendent des choses. J'ai seulement été là une fois quand j'avais sept ans avec ma mère. Son ami Greasy Sae nous a donné de la soupe. Mais je ne suis jamais allé seul. "Hey Rosie, ne filles riches ont besoin de toute cette nourriture? Je pensais que vous avez beaucoup de nourriture, pas besoin de nourriture de la forêt», dit une voix. J'ai failli crier, parce que je connais cette voix. Hunter sort de derrière un arbre. Je cours vers lui et l'embrasser. Je n'ai jamais pensé que son étreinte serait chaude et réconfortante. Mais il est bien. Il sourit. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rougir. "Vous m'avez manqué? Même en étant loin de douze heures. J'ai pensé, vous serez heureux. Me Ne voyant pas," dit-il à la fois surpris et triste. "Non, vous êtes trop, vous oubliez. J'ai complètement raté vous. Je me sentais tellement mal la chasse avec un chasseur. Je suis heureux que vous soyez ici avec moi," je dis heureux. Il mêle ma main avec la sienne. Naturellement je laisser cela se produire. Vous devriez être fou pour ne pas.

Je veux Trinity pour répondre Hunter. Elle est ma meilleure amie si elle mérite de rencontrer l'amour de ma vie. L'arc à mes flèches. Hunter est la personne la plus spéciale pour moi. Je tire Hunter. Nous commençons la course. Sur les bois nous allons. Je lui qui mène directement à la Trinité de. Nous péniche en plein dedans

Trinité est assis à la table de salle à dîner. Assis à côté d'elle est Jake. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté? Sont-ils ensemble? Deux enfants avox datant? _Je pense. "Hey girl. Vous manqué vendredi. Qui est ce type?" elle le dit si bien. "Euh, oui, désolé. C'est Hunter. Vous et Jake ensemble ou quelque chose?" Je dis nerveusement.

Elle me tire de côté. Pour sa chambre. La maison de la Trinité est dans la couture, si sa maison a une salle de bains, une cuisine et deux chambres à coucher.

"Oui, mais en secret. Nul besoin de savoir. Ils vont tous se moquent de lui et moi. Parce que nous sommes les enfants avox! Et est chasseur de votre petit ami? " Chuchotements Trinity. Je regarde autour pour voir si quelqu'un est proche. Donc, ils n'écoutent pas. "Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Mais je tout à fait comme lui. Comme, l'aime," je dis inlove. Je pense à lui dans l'autre pièce. Elle hoche la tête comme elle comprend. Parce qu'elle fait. Pour la première fois, nous sentions tous les deux de cette façon pour un garçon.

Nous revenons à la cuisine avec les garçons. "Rosie, me promener à la gare. J'ai une maison de long voyage. Aussi mes parents ne savent pas que je suis allé. Quand je sors de plus en plus loin de vous. Elle sucer, plus tu me manque," Hunter dit affectueusement. Je souris affectueusement. «D'accord, prenons notre temps. Nous pouvons passer beaucoup de temps avec nous," je dis gentiment. Nous disons merci yous notre et partez.

Nous allons par une tonne de maisons. Aussi la boulangerie de mon père, la maison du maire, et le Hob. Je me sens de plus en plus mon pouls. Comme chaque étape va. Je pense que je sais pourquoi.

Nous atteignons enfin la gare. C'était une promenade de quinze minutes. Je baisse les yeux, triste. Je ne voulais vraiment pas le moment de mettre fin à nouveau. Temps avec Hunter est tellement incroyable. C'est comme un respirer de l'air frais. "Voici toute la nourriture que j'ai eu. Elle gardera votre famille va pendant un certain temps. J'espère vous voir à nouveau," je dis en essayant de cacher ma dépression. Il me prit dans ses bras. «Je vais vous rendre visite chaque week-end. Je promets de tout mon coeur", promet-il. Je regarde dans ses yeux gris. Il se penche pour m'embrasser. J'espère qu'il sera lèvres sont sur le point de toucher. Mais malheureusement, le train entre en rapide de l'éclairage de la station. Hunter attrape la nourriture et des mesures sur le train.

Pour être enlevé. De District Douze et moi. Pour District Deux et sa famille. Toujours et à jamais. Je sais qu'il ne reviendra pas. Je commence à pleurer quand il est parti. Passé de mon fermoir. Pour la dernière fois.

Je rentre à la maison très tard. Il fait sombre et mes parents sont morts. Avec mon petit frère. Je vais dans ma chambre sans rien dans le ventre. Je pleure dans mon oreiller. Je pleure sur

Hunter.,Je me réveille le lendemain avec seulement un demi-conscient avec hier. Sauf que je me souviens de tout avec Hunter. Je ne peux pas oublier le plus beau garçon dans l'ensemble du pays de Panem. Je pars pour l'école.

J'arrive à l'école à temps. Je m'ennuie tellement Hunter. Je repère Trinité et Jake par notre salle de classe. Ils saluent moi. Je souris et vague de retour. Ils ont l'air si mignons ensemble, même si tout le monde se moquait et blagues. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment aujourd'hui.

Mon professeur arrive avec une expression sinistre. _Mauvais signe._"Classe, le vendredi, il y avait cette réunion. Ils ont découvert une boîte qui dit que après vingt-cinq ans après les derniers Hunger Games qu'ils continuera le rituel. Donc, aujourd'hui, nous aurons un ensemble. Un garçon et une fille âgés de douze et dix-huit ans représentera District Douze dans les jeux ", dit-elle. _C'était la réunion mes parents sont allés! Je devais aller à arrêter les jeux! Oh _non,je pense. Je me sens mal à l'estomac. Je demande à aller à l'infirmière.

L'infirmière prend ma température. Je suis température parfaite. C'est juste moi. Je me sens comme je suis sick.I sens que je vais vomir mon petit déjeuner. Je la prie de me laisser rentrer à la maison. Elle me permet de me couchai dans le dos. Les larmes vont sur mes joues. Je ne veux pas aller à l'assemblée. Parce que je suis la plus grande star, je sais que je vais être choisi. Comme un éclat de rire.

C'est une heure. Tout le monde est rassemblé. Dans notre grande cour de l'école. Une seule fois dans une lune bleue à chaque élève de l'âge douze à dix huit, ou des grands groupes d'âge se présentent comme ceci. Nous sommes séparés par sexe. Puis alignés avec notre groupe d'âge. Je suis entre Trinity et Debbie Saron. Elle est une enfant de commerçant. Cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus donnent que hors tension. Sa famille possède une boutique médicaux, qui appartenait à la famille de ma grand-mère. Mon père était un garçon marchand avant les jeux. Pas ma mère, elle est venue de la couture. Elle est l'un de mes amis. Nous nous asseyons à déjeuner. Toujours en salle de gym, nous sommes toujours partenaires. Je tremble. Je tremble comme je gèle.

Tante Effie monte sur la scène d'origine humaine. On dirait qu'il vient d'être faite. "Bienvenue à votre première récolte. Puissent les cotes jamais en privilégier», dit-elle gaiement. C'est lui disant, _Que les cotes jamais être en votre faveur._ Tous sont silencieux. Personne ne veut être ici. Ils préfèrent être dans l'apprentissage scolaire. Oncle Haymitch et mes parents à pied po Comme les seuls gagnants de district Douze plus un autre qui est mort maintenant, ils sont fabriqués à venir. Ils seront les mentors des hommages. Il ya deux boules géantes. Un pour les filles et un pour les garçons. Le ballon avec les noms des filles commence à rouler. Il s'arrête enfin. Tante Effie prend une feuille de papier. Il a le nom de la jeune fille malheureuse sur elle. Son sourire baisse. _Mauvais signe._

**Rosemary Mellark**


End file.
